


Facebook 101 - What's in a status

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Facebook, Ficlets, Love, M/M, Sickfic, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or else they would be together on the show.  I thought it would be cute for Cas and Dean etc to have facebook so I decided to add a bit more and make into a short fan fiction.. Mini little ficlets.  Can be read on their own or can be read on after the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook 101 - What's in a status

Facebook lessons 101  
Chapter 1

What’s in a status?

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show  
Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean  
Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or else they would be together on the show. I made a Castiel role play account on Facebook the other night and this is just a little thing I put together for his about me, so I decided to add a bit more and make into a short fan fiction.. I can leave it as a one shot or I can add to it if anyone thinks it would be good as a continuation. 

It was a cold winter's night and Dean and Castiel were settled in at the bunker drinking some whiskey and eating some popcorn. Dean had decided Castiel needed a facebook page and so was helping Castiel to set up a facebook page one night.. He helped him set it up and put his basic details in and then left it up to the angel to have a play with it as he headed to the kitchen to grab them both a whiskey.

"I don't understand what I need to write here.. " He said as he saw the about me section. "You have said everyone thinks facebook is fun, but I am not so certain.." Castiel said confused, tilting his head around a little to look at his surroundings and then gets a little shiver a little as he felt Dean's warm breath in his ear as Dean whispers softly to him, placing the glass on the table for Castiel.

Castiel nods a little, still feeling a little unsure and looks forward, repeating what Dean said to write "My Name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the lord". Turning to Dean, he said in a low voice, "Dean why do these people need to know about me?". Dean chuckled a little and smiled, leaning forward to whisper again.

"What?". Castiel said softly listening to the hunter's reply, "Well how exactly do these people know about real angels and the supernatural?". He sighed, shaking his head a little as he continued to try to navigate his way around facebook. Dean just thought that Castiel was adorable, not that he would admit that to anyone though. He saw Castiel write a few more things in his about me and he took a sip of his whiskey, checking his phone for any text messages.

"Dean? It is asking me What is on my mind, What do I write?". He said feeling confused as he creased his brow, "Just write what you are doing or what you are thinking about Cass". Dean said chuckling again, loving how naive the angel was as he ruffled his hair a little.

Castiel nodded as he bit his lip in concentration and wrote, "I am thinking about Dean Winchester". He smiled as it said status updated. "Dean", He called.. "It worked". Dean walked over and looked at the computer and tried his hardest not to blush. Castiel looked at him and his eyes widened a little, "I..I'm sorry Dean, was what I wrote wrong?". Dean bit his lip, his eyes looking elsewhere, but then he turned to look at Castiel and smiled, "No.. that is just fine Cass".

Dean was a little flustered and embarrassed at what Castiel wrote, but never would he tell Castiel to remove it. "What else can I do Dean?", He asked as he moved his mouse around, "Well see that friend request there", He pointed to the little red notification button, "Click and accept me as a friend". Castiel did as he was told and smiled as it said on the screen, 'You are now friends with Dean John Winchester'. He looked at Dean stunned, "You have the same middle name as your father's name".

Dean smiled and took another sip of his whiskey and nodded, "Yeah, I am named after my grandmother and my father, Both hunters", He said as he sat down next to Castiel to help him, "How bout we add some photos now". He said smiling softly. "But Dean.. I don't have any photos". Dean just smiled as he clicked on add album and clicked on a folder entitled Cass, Castiel's eyes widening as he realized Dean had been taking photos of him, his cheeks turning a little pink as he blushed. Dean added the whole album and once it downloaded, he smiled and said, "There ya go Cass".

"Th..Tha.. Thank you Dean", He said, feeling a little in awe of Dean right now. He felt so special that Dean would take photos of him and store them onto his laptop computer. "Now.. How bout I show you how to add some more friends", He said as he clicked on his own profile and went to his friends list, showing Castiel how to add some more friends to his own profile. Castiel smiled as he saw Samuel Robert Winchester, "Is that Sam?", He asked pointed to the profile, Dean nodded a little, "Yes.. That is Sammy.. His full name is after my grandfather and Bobby".

Castiel nodded as he clicked on add friend, he loved knowing personal and intimate details about the Winchester family, it made him feel more apart of their world and more like a close friend or family member rather then an alley and when Dean liked his activity saying they were friends from his cell phone, his heart nearly melted and he decided that maybe facebook wasn't a bad idea after all.

I hope you all enjoyed.. It is just my little thoughts of how Castiel would see the big wide world of Facebook. I will leave it as complete for now, but I can always continue it on if you like want it to be, If you do.. you can always leave suggestions..


End file.
